vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mumbo Jumbo
Summary Mumbo Jumbo (referred to as simply "Mumbo") is the friendly skull-faced shaman from the Banjo-Kazooie series. Mumbo may be related to a "Witch Doctor". Mumbo's past is largely a mystery, although he repeatedly states he was the best student at the Handsome Shaman Institute. What is known is that he was a magical instructor of Gruntilda's at some point in time. However, despite Mumbo's teachings, Grunty turned to dark magic and transformed Mumbo's head into a skull. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, possibly 7-C | At least 8-A, possibly 7-C Name: Mumbo Jumbo, Mumbo, Bone Brain Origin: Banjo-Kazooie Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Shaman, Witch Doctor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Transmutation and Fusionism (Can casually turn both Banjo and Kazooie into a single being, whether it's a termite, a bee or even a washing machine), Telekinesis (His magic can lift Banjo & Kazooie in the air), Time Travel + BFR (Traveled back in time by 20 years to deliver a letter, and sent Banjo back/forwards this many years in time), Technology Manipulation, Time Stop, Vehicular Mastery, Fourth Wall Awareness (Became a mechanic when he found out that the next Banjo-Kazooie game would be based on vehicles), Stealth Mastery (Was undetected by Gruntilda and Klungo when he overheard their plans), Age Manipulation (His magic can change Baby T-Rexes to grown up T-Rexes), Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Possibly Telepathy (Can 'speak' to you when they are nowhere near you) | Same as before, plus Healing (Healed Scrat from a serious disease), Life Manipulation (Brought the Golden Goliath to life), Summoning and Telekinesis to a much greater extent, Reality Warping (Made an ocean 'breathable'), Size Manipulation (Enlarges the stepping stones across the quicksand), Magnetism Manipulation (Causes an EMP that disables all machinery in Grunty Industries), Resurrection (Revived Sabreman), Weather Manipulation (Via Rain Dance) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+, possibly Town level (Should be somewhat comparable to Banjo & Kazooie) | At least Multi-City Block level+, possibly Town level (Since his spells are powered up with Glowbos, they should be logically more powerful than before) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Banjo) with Supersonic+ combat speed (Dodged attacks from Gruntilda) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Peak Human with Telekinesis | Class 10 with Telekinesis. Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class+, possibly Town Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level+, possibly Town level Stamina: High (Does his spells casually and with ease) Range: Extended melee range, likely up to several kilometers with magic (His magic can affect Banjo & Kazooie anywhere in the level. His magic can also affect rain clouds, which are around 6000 meters in the sky) Standard Equipment: His Zap Stick | Glowbos Intelligence: He has mastery over many different spells and can perform most of them with the utmost ease. According to himself, he was the best student at the Handsome Shaman Institute. He was the one who taught Gruntilda her magic before she learnt 'dark' magic and cursed Mumbo to wear a skull. Weaknesses: He is cursed to wear his skull so long as Gruntilda lives. Some of his more advanced magic abilities (all the abilities in his second key) require Glowbos. Has a weak spot for beautiful women. Note: There are several limitations in-game for Mumbo to use his magic. For example, he must stand on a designated square to use his magic. However, this is almost definitely a game-mechanic, put in place to prevent players from trying to use Mumbo's magic anywhere. Despite this, it has been explicitly stated that some of Mumbo's abilities won't work without Glowbos, so that is a legitimate limitation of some of his abilities. Key: Base | With Glowbos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Banjo-Kazooie Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Teachers Category:Doctors Category:Sidekicks Category:Mechanics Category:Wand Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Time Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Healers Category:Life Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Size Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Weather Users Category:Age Users Category:Telepaths Category:Rare Ltd. Category:Nintendo Category:Fusionism Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Microsoft